Alalea
by lllesen
Summary: what really happened in Alaea?
1. Chapter 1

Had it really been so long? The years went by so quickly, passing by. That is what I think as I warm myself by the fire in New Carvahall, which was built exactly beside Old Carvahall. The villagers go by, blown like leaves in a wind, blow, blow and blow. Some quietly like they were on secret business, some loudly like angered, some looked at me oddly taking in the fairer-than-human features, others ignored me as they passed by. Thats when a young boy cam to me, "Are you really there?" He asks questions wide in his eyes. "Yes I reply, but the question is, are you really there?" I reply, wondering if he was going to be scared off. He looked like someone I had seen once, like, _like, like…..him._ Eragon. I wondered if he had knew him, remembered him, maybe I could tell him who his parents are, but then they mad me promise never to tell so I'll have to tell him another story. "Huh, wake up." I snaps his fingers in front of me. "I'm sorry." I say, but would you like to hear a story?" "Yes, please." He answered curiosity taking the better of him. So like his father, that little one, yet so vulnerable, luckily he didn't look exactly like him or else his parent's plan for him to lead a happy normal life would be ruined. I had objected to their plans but to no high line of persuasion or bribes or threats would they sway. "Sometimes happy isn't always normal." I protested and told them, but then they managed to evade me again. But then, I gave in, and promised not to tell. Not to tell, but maybe I can have a way to make him see, at least that his parents are alive and wanted him but couldn't have him. He snapped his fingers in front me again. I stared straight back hard at him that he flinched, hard. "Will you _know _start?" "Hush, before, I start my story, swear that you'll never tell anyone about me, my story, or anything that I have or made or whatsoever. So basically you have to stay shut about this." _Understand, _I think into his mind. He was startled so bad he nearly fell into the fire

pit but I grabbed him just in time. "Hhhhooow, dddiddd yyyyooou dddo tttthhhaaaaat." He stuttered scared. _Simple you can do that too, _I think into his mind. _I can._ _Wait I can! Exactly my point, but do you understand what I was asking you. Yes._ He replied, _yes._ Sometimes a yes can lead to disaster like Galbatorix, or a salvation like when Eragon the first found his egg. _Sure? Positive. There is no need to speak, just in case; all they will see is too people getting warm by a fire. Come on, can you please get on with it? Okay sorry, I was just testing how desperate you are, but remember tell no- One, okay I know, I know. Fine,_ boys, they just need to learn patience sometimes can have golden offspring, _let us begin. It all started when the Blood Oath celebration began…_

"Hurry up Terrea!" yelled Iliane, who's silky light brown hair hit the light in impatience. We're going to be late if you're going to be that slow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just because you're older than me by 20 something suns doesn't mean that you're the boss." "It's 27 suns, you know." "Yeah, yeah, whatever, dolly girl." Iliane, who was older and prettier than I was, rolled her light blue eyes. With perfect light and dark gold skin, she was Day. I looked at myself, nothing very odd. With ebony hair that wasn't straight _or_ wavy, just somewhere in between, mismatched eyes one light grey with gold and silver flashes, one a rainbow of green. Worst of all, my skin. Dry, itchy and prone to reacting to the simplest of ingredients, it was a bronze and gold mixed together and whitened a bit. Other words, a medium dark olive. This meant I was Night in our little duo. I came down, letting my simple green shoes smooth over the stairs as if I was not there. On the ground floor of the tree house, Iliane greeted me in her usual fashion, "Over hear Terrea." Iliane, decked out in a form-fitting gown of light blue and cream, looked amazing as it flowed just above the shoes, showing the sky blue sandals she wore. I felt like an urgal in her presence, big and ugly. My white gown wasn't much in comparison. Just a simple dress with a gold girdle and armband. Even with jewellery, she was prettier. "You look quite like your going to break some hearts tonight." I remarked. "True, but you look much better than I in your dress." _Untrue, just a compliment to make me happy,_ I thought and sighed. Hopefully next year I'm sick for the celebration so I don't have to go.

Terrea stopped, and walked away. Faolin assumed she was done for then.


	2. Chapter 2

Faolin sat still, thinking over the information, waiting to be woken by a sound. He ignored everything, pondering over what had been experienced by him in some ones memories last night. _When was it? Is it true? Is she an elf? Where are they, in Alagaesia?_

_What happens to her friend?_ He wished to know more about the girl, and what had happened, but he lay in bed staring at the ceiling viewing over the questions trying to answer them, and thinking more answers. That lasted for a good hour until Aunt Katrina, told him to wake up. See no one knew who his parents were, and why they left him. However, Eragon, the one with the blue shining scaled dragon called Saphira, had left a note to them saying: Take care of him, he needs a home and yours will be the best that I can think of. Faolin, stretched to one side as he, got up, making his way and putting on clothes. At the table Uncle Roran, as he called Roran and Katrina 'aunt' or 'uncle' because it was just because he lived in his house and they had more or less accepted him, gulped down the sweet porridge that Katrina had made. They lived in ia farm even though New Carvahall was a very large city and Roran was the governer, he lived in a farm. Once when he was little he had asked the question, and Uncle Roran answered, "It's because I swore to your Aunt Katrina that I would return here, have a farm, a family, and a happy, long life." Across the table his 'cousin', Kirald, picked at his bowl of the same thing. Kirald was just probably thinking of the evening he had with the barmaids or maidens and such at the tavern. Honestly, Kirald although older, and stockier with the same copper hair like his mother and stocky build as an ox. Compared to Faolin who had dark hair, green eyes and was taller and built more like a thin sword than a broadsword or mace, Kirald's features were rough and ordinary, while his was a bit noble, though he often wish it wasn't like that. That was what Kirald would often tease him about, and how the girls will like him, he honestly didn't think so. Going out, he ran into the forest, unaware of the fact that someone was watching him, someone who was suspicious of who he was, just someone….

Roran looked at the boy running, hell, it was unnatural, why, it was like the time with the elves. He ran over the face in his memory, eyes, not the same colour and not very like, cheekbones high but anyone could have some with the right background, colour of hair no, too dark, skin, yes but many people had that colour even him, personality a bit but honestly its hard to tell. _Why does Eragon have to be like so many other people in areas of importance?_

I looked out the tree smiling, he was coming, and I knew it. The way his footsteps seem to be on soft ground with leaves and twigs of the forest. Though I did not know why I had to be presented to him, she made sure. She did. Honestly, yes he was young, 14, 15, 16, that age. But the knowledge I was giving him was older, more than a lifetime. An elf's lifetime. That I trusted him with. But why? I asked her and she remained silent.

_ But why?..._

_ ooc:please review and do all the adding to favourites, thnx_


End file.
